souvenirs enfouis
by Laetitia I
Summary: AU William and Julia
1. Chapter 1

Le vent soufflait violemment ce jour là mais William ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu au loin, repensant aux derniers évènements qui venaient de changer sa vie pour toujours.

William était un petit garçon timide et réservé. Sa grande timidité l'avait empêché de se faire des amis. Les autres enfants de son âge le considéraient comme quelqu'un de bizarre. Combien de fois était il rentré chez lui, le regard triste ? Heureusement sa maman était toujours là pour le réconforter.

« Ne t'occupe pas d'eux mon chéri. Sais tu pourquoi ils te traitent de la sorte ? » William se tenait tout contre ses genoux tandis qu'elle essuyait d'une main les larmes qui tombaient à grosses gouttes sur ses joues. « Ils sont tout simplement jaloux parce que tu es un petit garçon très intelligent. Sèche tes larmes mon chéri. Je veux que tu te rappelles ceci : quoi que tu fasses ta maman sera toujours fière de toi et que je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi quoiqu'il arrive »

William chassa machinalement une larme. Ces paroles avaient été les derniers mots que William avait échangé avec sa maman avant qu'elle ne décède. Sa mort avait provoqué en lui un repli total. Il ne parlait plus à personne. Son père excédait par son comportement l'avait menacé de l'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays en pension. Même sa sœur, avec qui il était pourtant proche n'avait pas réussi à le faire parler. Elle avait essayé de le prendre à part un soir mais rien n'y faisait.

« Will, il va falloir que tu me parles. Les gens du village commencent à se poser des questions sur toi. Ils pensent que tu as un comportement très étrange et j'en ai entendu plusieurs dire que ta place n'était pas ici mais dans un endroit pour personnes perturbées. Je t'en prie Will, je sais que tu n'es pas perturbé. Dis moi seulement un mot »

Pour toute réponse, William s'était contenté d'embrasser sa sœur sur la joue avant d'aller se coucher.

Les semaines s'écoulaient et William refusait toujours de voir qui que ce soit. Il passait ses journées dans les bois à explorer. Alors qu'il était assis sur un tronc d'arbre, il observa le vent se lever. De grosses gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber et William qui n'avait qu'une simple chemise sur le dos, courra en direction d'un abri. Il ne voyait pas à plus de trois mètres devant lui et tous ses membres étaient glacés. Il trouva finalement un creux dans un arbre et s'y réfugia immédiatement.

Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, William comprit qu'il n'était pas seul. Une petite fille se trouvait là, grelottant de froid. Elle avait l'air apeurée. Ils continuèrent à se regarder en silence pendant de longues minutes. Finalement la pluie cessa de tomber pour laisser place aux rayons du soleil. William jeta un dernier regard à la petite fille avant de sortir de sa cachette. La petite fille en fit de même et elle cligna des yeux, les mains devant les yeux pour se protéger de l'intense lumière.

William qui avait entendu des pas derrière lui se retourna doucement. Elle se trouvait là, toujours grelottant de froid. Malgré le fait qu'elle était trempée, William ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était jolie. A huit ans, les filles ne s'étaient jamais intéressées à lui et en échange il ne s'intéressaient pas à elle, préférant la compagnie de sa mère et sa sœur. Mais cette fille là avait quelque chose de spécial dans le regard et William sentit une onde de bien être l'envahir, bien être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis la mort de sa mère.

Il s'approcha d'elle et timidement il lui tendit sa main. La petite fille sembla hésiter quelques instants puis elle mit sa main dans la sienne. William lui sourit un instant avant de l'amener dans la clairière qui se trouvait baignée par le soleil.

Ils se tinrent debout main dans la main, le visage levé vers le soleil, laissant les rayons réchauffer leurs corps glacés.

Puis la petite fille se tourna vers lui et lui dit avec un grand sourire « Je m'appelle Julia »

William déglutit péniblement avant de répondre « Je m'appelle William »

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis cette fameuse rencontre et chaque jour après l'école, William partait retrouver Julia à leur endroit habituel. Sa sœur avait bien remarqué un changement chez son petit frère mais ne dit rien. Il ne lui parlait toujours pas mais les sourires qu'il portait sur son visage suffisait à son bonheur.

Il la retrouva agenouillé devant un minuscule trou un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui fit signe d'approcher, un doigt devant ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Julia avait trouvé toute une famille de lapins. Ils s'amusèrent à les regarder pendant de longues minutes puis Julia se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois avant d'en sortir quelque chose.

« C'est pour toi » Etonné, William prit le paquet qu'elle lui tendait. Elle lui sourit mystérieusement et William s'empressa de défaire le papier. Il resta sans voix pendant quelques minutes. Il avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir une. Elle venait de lui offrir une boussole. Alors qu'ils apprenaient à faire connaissance, William lui avait confié qu'il rêvait d'avoir une boussole pour explorer les bois sans le moindre problème. Julia avait exaucé son souhait.

« Comment l'as tu eu ? »

Julia rigola doucement avant de répondre « je l'ai acheté avec mon argent de poche »

« Mais ça a du te coûter une fortune ! » Embarrassée, Julia se balança tout en regardant ses pieds.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais envie de te faire ce cadeau. Tu es tellement gentil avec moi. Personne n'a été aussi gentil avec moi alors je voulais te remercier c'est tout »

William secoua la tête de gauche à droite « Je ne peux pas l'accepter. C'est ton argent, tu pourrais en avoir besoin pour quelque chose de plus important »

Julia posa sa main sur la sienne pour venir la refermer contre la boussole. « Accepte ce cadeau » Elle le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus et William sut qu'il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. « Crois moi l'argent n'est pas un problème dans ma famille »

William ne savait toujours pas grand chose de celle qui était maintenant devenue son amie. Il faut dire qu'il ne lui avait rien non plus sur sa situation.

Hésitant, il lui posa la question qui le démangeait depuis des jours « Pourquoi viens tu jouer seule dans les bois ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans sourciller « Je pourrais te poser la même question »

William soupira et, pour la première fois depuis ce jour tragique, il se confia à quelqu'un. Ils étaient maintenant assis l'un à côté de l'autre et Julia avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Plus aucune parole n'était échangé. Seul le clapotis de l'eau résonnait autour d'eux. Puis Julia lui raconta son histoire à son tour. Elle lui avoua venir d'une famille très fortunée. Elle détestait ce monde dans lequel elle vivait et elle détestait encore plus les garçons de son âge qui tentaient de la charmer dans l'espoir qu'elle devienne un jour leur femme. Julia avait eu une conversation sérieuse avec son père qui lui avait annoncé qu'un jour elle se marierait avec un de ces garçons qu'elle détestait tant. Elle s'était enfuie en courant et s'était cachée en attendant que la pluie ne cesse.

William ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'on puisse lui enlever sa Julia. Oui sa Julia. Elle était devenue sa joie de vivre et il se surprit un instant à l'idée qu'il pouvait en être tombé amoureux.

« Promet moi de les empêcher de me prendre William. Je ne veux pas être mariée à ces imbéciles. Ils ne savent même ce qu'est une boussole »

William posa la boussole tout contre son cœur avant de prendre la main de Julia dans la sienne « Je te le promet, nous resterons ensembles pour toujours »

Julia était partie en lui donnait un baiser sur la joue et William s'était sentie pousser des ailes. Ce soir là, il pria pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il remercia Dieu et sa mère de lui avoir envoyé Julia et il s'endormit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée et William apprit que la vie était parfois cruelle et injuste.

Alors qu'ils jouaient tranquillement, ils furent interrompus par des voix qui criaient le nom de Julia. Julia avait reconnu la voix de son père et prit la main de William et l'entraina vers leur cachette. Ils restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre le cœur battant.

« Julia montre toi immédiatement ! C'est un ordre ! Je sais que tu es avec ce garçon malgré que je t'ai interdit de le revoir. Tu ne dois pas fréquenter les gens du peuple, combien de fois devrais je te le dire ! »

William tenait Julia contre lui, refusant de la lâcher. « Ne m'abandonne pas Will je t'en prie ». Pour toute réponse William resserra son étreinte « Personne ne nous séparera. Personne »

Mais ils n'étaient que des enfants..

Le père de Julia fut le premier à les découvrir. Il extirpa Julia de la cachette. La petite fille se débattait et hurlait de toutes ses forces.

Le père de Julia se retourna vers lui d'un air menaçant « Je ne te laisserai pas corrompre ma fille. Tu ne la reverras plus jamais. Nous partons demain. Adieu »

Les cris et les pleurs de Julia déchirèrent le cœur de William qui resta impuissant.

Lorsque Julia cria son nom, il se mit à courir, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Will, Will, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie, Will... »

Ce fut la dernière image de Julia qu'il garda à l'esprit. Pour la deuxième fois, William venait de perdre l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Dix longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce triste jour. Depuis dix ans, William gardait toujours en tête la même image. Celle d'une petite fille aux magnifiques yeux bleus et aux boucles blondes. Son sourire restait ancré dans sa mémoire autant que ses cris de désespoir lorsqu'ils avaient été brutalement séparés. Ses cris le hantaient la plupart des nuits et il ne réussissait à trouver le sommeil qu'en se répétant encore et encore qu'un jour il la retrouverait.

Combien de fois s'était il demandé ce qu'elle était devenue. Etait-elle mariée à un de ces hommes qu'elle détestait tant ? William savait qu'il y'avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit le cas. Une femme de son rang ne restait pas célibataire éternellement. Le cœur de William se brisait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué mais il s'était promis de la demander en mariage lorsqu'ils seraient plus grands. Mais malheureusement, il n'aurait jamais une telle chance. Il avait tenté en vain de la retrouver mais Julia avait simplement disparue dans les airs. Son père ne lui avait pas menti. Ils étaient bien partis dès le lendemain laissant William dans un désespoir profond.

Il s'était à nouveau refermé sur lui même et sa sœur resta impuissante une fois encore. Puis elle partie rejoindre un couvent et William se retrouva seul avec son père qu'il détestait. Il retournait chaque jour dans les bois dans l'espoir d'y croiser celle qui lui avait insufflé cette joie de vivre. Et chaque jour il retournait chez lui le cœur lourd. Il s'était alors senti abandonné par Dieu mais aussi par sa mère. Pourquoi lui avaient ils enlevé Julia ?

Puis, un soir, alors que son père était rentré à la maison complètement saoul, William se fit une promesse : celui de devenir inspecteur. William savait qu'en devenant un grand inspecteur il pourrait peut être ainsi retrouver Julia un jour.

* * *

William avait tenu sa promesse. Il était aujourd'hui agent de police au poste de police numéro 4 de Toronto. Il avait maintenant dix huit ans et sa volonté de retrouver Julia n'était en rien ébranlée.

Pendant de longues années, William n'avait aimé aucune autre femme que Julia. Beaucoup de filles de son âge lui courraient après, essayant de le séduire jour après jour, mais rien n'y faisait. Elles n'étaient pas elle.

Sa sœur avait tenté de le convaincre de sortir un peu mais une fois de plus elle avait échoué. Devant l'incompréhension de sa sœur, William lui avait alors révélé son secret. Sa sœur avait alors versé une larme avec lui, bouleversée par le récit que venait de lui faire son petit frère.

« Oh Will, pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé avant ? Ce secret devait être si lourd à porter »

« Je ne sais pas..Pendant des années Julia a été mon seul refuge et je ne voulais la partager avec personne d'autre »

« Will, tu ne dois pas t'accrocher au passé comme tu le fais. Qui te dis qu'elle ne t'a pas oublié ? Ça fait dix ans ! As tu déjà songé qu'elle était peut être déjà mariée ? Et puis la petite fille que tu aimais tant à l'époque a peut être beaucoup changé. Qui te dis que tu l'aimerais autant aujourd'hui ? »

William soupira longuement « Je le sais c'est tout. Je l'aime toujours Susanna. Je me sens lié à elle d'une façon que je ne peux l'expliquer. Je sais très bien qu'il se peut qu'elle soit déjà promise à un autre homme mais même si c'est le cas, je voudrais quand même la retrouver pour lui dire tout ce que je n'ai pas pu lui dire à l'époque »

William s'était tu, ses yeux s'étaient embués et ses mains tremblaient. Susanna prit alors ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes « Que voudrais tu lui dire Will ? »

William répondit sans une once d'hésitation, comme s'il avait répété ses mots pendant dix ans « Que je ne l'ai jamais oublié, qu'il n'y a pas un seul jour où je n'ai pas pensé à elle, prier pour elle, pour son bonheur. Que je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse » William avait éclaté en sanglots et Susanna pria pour que son frère connaisse un jour le bonheur.

* * *

William s'habitua à son nouveau poste. Les hommes du poste numéro 4 étaient plutôt sympathiques bien que William leur reprochait parfois leur manque de vertu. Ils avaient tenté tant bien que mal de l'entrainer avec eux lors de soirées bien arrosées qui se finissaient souvent dans les bras d'une inconnue mais William refusait à chaque fois. Il passait son temps libre à récolter des informations sur Julia. Mais il avançait dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il ne connaissait pas son nom de famille et il n'avait aucune photo d'elle. La seule photo qu'il possédait était ancrée dans sa mémoire. Lorsque la peine était trop dure à supporter il s'imaginait à quoi elle pouvait ressembler aujourd'hui. Mais peu importe à quoi elle ressemblait car tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la retrouver. Son cœur se serrait à l'éventualité qu'elle ait pu l'oublier mais il refusait de le croire. Il savait que sa route avait rencontré celle de Julia pour une raison.

William était perdu dans ses pensées quand son chef l'interpella. L'inspecteur Brackenried était un homme bon malgré son mauvais caractère.

« Murdoch ! Sortez donc vos fesses d'ici. Je vais vous faire payer un loyer si ça continue »

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, je n'ai pas vu l'heure »

Brackenried soupira « Et puis quoi encore, vous me sortez la même excuse ridicule tous les soirs. Vous n'avez pas de petite amie à aller voir ? »

Une lueur de tristesse remplit le regard de William et Brackenried la remarqua tout de suite « Non Monsieur »

Brackenrid lui répondit alors d'un ton plus doux « Allez vous en chercher une alors. Il n'est pas bon de rester toujours tout seul comme vous le faites »

William ne répondit pas. Il se leva et prit ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie « Je vais rentrer me reposer. Bonne soirée Monsieur à demain »

Brackenried hocha de la tête puis regarda partir le jeune homme qui était sous son service depuis maintenant plus de six mois. Brackenried soupira en pensant que cela devait être bien triste de rentrer dans un endroit où personne n'était là pour vous attendre. L'inspecteur pensa à sa femme qui devait l'attendre et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain, William arriva au poste de police avant tout le monde. La nuit qu'il venait de passer avait été agitée. Les cris de Julia résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Il avait beau tenté de se consoler en se persuadant qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose face à cet homme imposant qu'était le père de Julia. Mais William se sentait toujours coupable pour autant. Il avait abandonné celle qui lui avait redonné espoir, celle qui avait fait battre son cœur à nouveau.

La journée se passa dans la monotonie la plus grande lorsque des cris se firent entendre. William tourna la tête. De nombreux agents entouraient un groupe de femmes en colère. William s'approcha un peu plus près pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il interrogea un de ses camarades qui lui répondit à bout de souffle :

« On vient d'arrêter ces femmes. Elles distribuaient des tracts dans la rue »

William demanda d'un air absent « Que disaient ces tracts ? »

L'agent répondit d'une voix pleine d'indignation « Que les femmes sont libres de disposer de leurs corps comme elles le souhaitent et ces tracts informaient même sur comment éviter qu'elles ne tombent enceintes. Apparemment leur leader est une jeune femme qui n'est même pas encore diplômée de l'école de médecine. Une femme médecin ? Vous ne trouvez pas cela ridicule ? »

William ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop envoûtée par une voix qui n'hésitait pas à exprimer son indignation. Il n'arrivait pas à voir à qui cette voix appartenait. Il se fraya un passage parmi la foule.

Quand il vit enfin à qui cette voix appartenait, son cœur cessa de battre pendant une seconde. Cette voix appartenait à une jeune femme aux boucles blondes et aux yeux d'un bleu intense. Elle était grande, la taille gracile. Elle était telle qu'il se l'était imaginée durant ces dix dernières années. C'était elle : Julia. Son cœur le savait.

Il fut interrompu par les grognements de l'inspecteur qui voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il fut au courant de l'affaire, il donna l'ordre de les mettre en cellule pour qu'il puisse les interroger une par une. William savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose et vite.

Il interpella l'inspecteur qui retournait vers son bureau « Monsieur ! Me laisseriez vous interroger leur leader ? »

Brackenried le regarda de la tête aux pieds comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Pour qui se prenait il pour vouloir faire son travail à sa place ? Puis il regarda la jeune femme puis son agent et il comprit aussitôt. « Elle vous plait Murdoch n'est ce pas ? Dans ce cas, elle est toute à vous. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle est considérée comme une criminelle à l'heure qu'il est »

William bien trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit hocha simplement de la tête. Il fit demander à un de ses camarades d'amener la jeune femme dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

William inspira profondément. Ce jour dont il avait rêvé depuis dix ans était enfin arrivé et il ne s'était jamais senti autant perdu qu'aujourd'hui. Que devait il faire ? Devait il lui révéler son identité ? Allait elle seulement se souvenir de lui ?

Il prit son courage à deux mains puis se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Il l'observa à la dérobée pendant de longues minutes. Elle était encore plus belle que dans tous ces rêves. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade comme lors de ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

Lorsqu'il entra timidement dans la pièce, la jeune femme le regarda longuement avant de se jeter littéralement dans ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il attendait ce moment mais maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il n'arrivait pas à réagir.

Julia avait noué ses deux bras autour de son cou et s'accrochait à lui désespérément comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois avant que son père ne l'enlève à lui.

Encore bien trop choqué par les évènements, William resta stoïque, les bras le long du corps, respirant son parfum enivrant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle murmura son nom qu'il sortit de sa torpeur. Il enveloppa sa taille gracile de ses deux bras et murmura son prénom à son tour.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques instants jusqu'au moment où un officier de police entra dans la salle. Bien trop gêné par ce qu'il voyait, il ressortit aussitôt laissant William et Julia tout aussi gênés que l'officier.

Ils s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent longuement, des souvenirs pleins la tête de ces moments heureux où ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux.

Finalement Julia se décida à prendre la parole devant le regard perdu de William.

« J'ai désespéré de te revoir un jour. Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que nos retrouvailles se dérouleraient dans de telles conditions » La jeune femme rougit puis quitta son regard pour venir le poser à ses pieds.

William déglutit péniblement avant de prendre la parole « Julia, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de distribuer des tracts dans les rues de Toronto ? Tu savais que c'était dangereux »

Julia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Où était passé le gentil garçon de l'époque qui la soutenait quoi qu'il arrive ? Décidément, il avait bien changé. Elle planta son regard dans le sien sans sourciller. Elle refusait de se faire sermonner par un homme, qui qu'il puisse être.

« Je suis consciente de cela William mais je refuse de me laisser dicter par la peur. Je veux devenir médecin et je sais que les femmes auraient de meilleures conditions de vie si on voulait bien nous écouter. Mais non, comme je suis une femme, tu dois sûrement penser que je suis idiote et que ma place est à la maison à m'occuper d'un homme que je n'aimerai pas »

William ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelle femme ! Elle était telle qu'il se l'était imaginé : battante, têtue et extrêmement belle lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Julia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa son index contre sa poitrine. Elle donnait des coups répétitifs au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait « Et en plus tu te moques de moi William. Tu me déçois vraiment. Tu n'es pas celui que je croyais »

William attrapa ses mains délicates dans les siennes. Julia essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre mais lorsqu'elle vit son regard plein de bienveillance elle se calma aussitôt.

« Je souris parce que tu es exactement telle que je t'avais imaginé:une jeune femme indépendante, battante et incroyablement têtue » Julia allait rétorquer quelque chose mais William l'en empêcha « Et l'homme qui aura la chance de t'épouser un jour sera un homme extrêmement heureux »

Julia avait le souffle coupé. Entendre ces mots de la bouche de William lui procurait un bonheur intense bien qu'elle n'en connaisse pas la raison. Ils étaient maintenant très proches l'un de l'autre et William tenait toujours ses mains dans les siennes.

« Et bien tu es le seul homme à penser ça. Mon père me dit que je vais finir mes jours seuls si je m'entête à devenir médecin. Il pense que ce n'est pas un métier pour une femme et bien sûr Darcy pense exactement la même chose »

« Qui est Darcy ? » William redoutait la réponse mais il devait savoir. Il se prépara intérieurement à la peine qu'il allait ressentir si elle lui annonçait qu'elle était fiancée ou pire mariée.

Julia leva les yeux au ciel « Darcy est un grossier personnage, imbus de sa personne, qui veut faire de moi sa femme. Il me courtise depuis l'âge de mes huit ans et j'ai beau lui dire que je ne serai jamais l'épouse de personne, il ne veut rien entendre »

Le cœur de William se serra dans sa poitrine en entendant ses mots. Elle refusait d'être la femme de qui que ce soit. Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour penser à cela. Il inspira longuement.

« Julia ça me fait beaucoup de peine de faire ça mais je vais devoir te garder en cellule pour la nuit. C'est la procédure. Je suis désolé »

« Ne le sois pas William. Je savais pertinemment ce que je risquais en distribuant ces tracts. C'est mon père qui risque de ne pas être très content. Mais je m'en accommoderai comme toujours »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres « Quand je serai à nouveau libre, peut être pourrions nous nous retrouver quelque part pour discuter du bon vieux temps ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années »

William lui rendit son sourire « Avec plaisir. Si tu veux bien me suivre »

Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa cellule. La voir derrière les barreaux lui brisait le cœur mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Julia sentit son désarroi « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi William. Comme tu l'as dit je suis une battante »

William la regarda longuement avant de se rendre dans le bureau de son supérieur qui attendait de ses nouvelles.

* * *

« Alors Murdoch comment s'est passé l'interrogatoire ? Elle ne vous en a pas fait voir de toutes les couleurs j'espère ? Il faut faire attention à leur charme croyez moi mon vieux »

« Elle reconnaît les torts qui lui sont reprochés Monsieur et elle est prête à en subir les conséquences »

Brackenried paraissait étonné « Et bien il faut au moins lui reconnaître ça Murdoch » Il allait pour s'assoir dans son fauteuil mais il se ravisa « Quoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ? »

William se gratta le front quelques instants, essayant de rassembler son courage « Voilà Monsieur, je me demandais si je pouvais être de garde cette nuit »

Brackenried fronça les sourcils « Mais vous étiez de garde hier. Pourquoi voudriez vous encore.. » Il s'arrêta net et soupira « Murdoch, je crois que vous êtes amoureux de cette femme. Elle est en cellule et elle n'en sortira que demain comme la loi le prescrit »

William essayait de nier mais à quoi bon. Il devait se l'avouer à lui même. Il en était fou amoureux.

« Monsieur, je vous promet de rester professionnel »

Brackenried savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ne le connaissait que depuis six mois mais pourtant il avait toujours su que c'était un homme digne de confiance « Très bien Murdoch. Mais je ne veux pas vous voir dormir sur votre chaise demain »

« Ca n'arrivera pas Monsieur »

Brackenried soupira « Allez sortez de la Murdoch »

* * *

William attendit que ses collègues quittent le poste avant de se rendre à l'étage inférieur où se trouvait Julia. Elle était assise sur sa paillasse, le dos contre le mur, en train de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver elle se redressa immédiatement.

« William, je pensais que tu étais parti depuis bien longtemps. Tu comptes passer la nuit dans une de ces cellules toi aussi ? » Elle avait cet air taquin qui le déstabilisa un instant.

« Non, je compte passer la nuit dans ce fauteuil en ta compagnie »

Julia ne semblait pas comprendre « Je suis de garde cette nuit donc c'est moi qui vais m'assurer que tu n'essaies pas de t'évader pendant la nuit »

Julia semblait déçue « Oh je vois. Donc le fait que ce soit moi ne change rien »

William s'approcha doucement des barreaux « J'ai demandé à être de garde ce soir pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi. Après tout, moi aussi je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as pu faire pendant toutes ces années »

Il avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire et William en ressentit une fierté immense.

Les mots qu'il prononça ensuite sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'il ait pu réfléchir « Tu es toujours aussi belle, peut être même encore plus aujourd'hui si cela est possible »

Il se mit à rougir lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire et Julia en fit autant.

« Merci William. Je dois dire que je te trouve très séduisant surtout dans cet uniforme. Tu dois en briser des coeurs »

Devant le regard mal à l'aise de William, Julia s'excusa aussitôt « Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète »

« Je ne suis jamais, enfin je..je veux dire que je ne suis pas très expérimenté à ce niveau là » Que lui arrivait il ? Pourquoi lui avait il avoué cela ? Elle devait le prendre pour un idiot maintenant.

Julia comprit qu'il refusait de la regarder alors elle tendit le bras pour effleurer sa main. Il leva les yeux à contre cœur. « Pourquoi une telle gêne William ? Il n'y a rien de honteux dans le fait que tu veuilles prendre ton temps »

Il avait envie de lui dire pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse mais il était trop tôt. Il ne voulait pas risquer de l'effrayer alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver.

La voix de Julia l'interrompit dans ses pensées « Tu sais j'ai moi aussi préféré me concentrer sur mes études plutôt que d'accorder la moindre importance à des hommes qui n'en valent pas la peine »

Le cœur de William se gonfla de joie mais une ombre persistait « Est ce que tu comptes épouser Darcy comme ton père le souhaite ? »

Julia se redressa, le regard impassible « Je refuse d'épouser un homme qui ne me considère pas comme son égal »

La soirée passa ainsi trop vite. William et Julia rattrapèrent le temps perdu, parlant de tout et de rien comme ils pouvaient le faire lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Puis ils s'endormirent, exténués au petit matin.

* * *

Des pas lourds réveillèrent William en sursaut. Julia se réveilla quelques secondes après pour voir apparaître le regard en colère de son père. Elle soupira, remis ses cheveux en place et se prépara intérieurement pour le sermon qui l'attendait.

« Ouvrez cette porte je vous prie jeune homme »

William s'exécuta et comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. William ressentait tellement de colère envers cet homme qui lui avait arraché la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et qui s'apprêtait à le faire une deuxième fois.

Lorsque Julia fut libérée, son père la prit par le bras avant de l'amener sans ménagement vers la sortie.

« Décidément tu ne cesses de me décevoir Julia. Cette fois ci s'en est trop. Tu vas apprendre à me respecter. Je ne te laisserai plus salir ma réputation de la sorte »

Julia eut à peine le temps de lancer un dernier regard à William qui, pour la deuxième, resta impuissant.


	4. Chapter 4

C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle venait de réussir haut la main ses examens. Julia était maintenant le Docteur Julia Ogden. Ses démêlés avec la justice quelques semaines plus tôt ne l'avaient pas empêché de briller lors de ses épreuves. Grâce à l'influence de son père, le jury n'avait pas tenu compte de ses exploits qu'ils qualifiaient « d'une erreur de jeunesse ». Pour la première fois de sa vie, Julia appréciait l'intervention de son père.

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte ! Annoncer la bonne nouvelle à William. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux jour où son père l'avait littéralement trainé hors du commissariat. Elle avait tellement honte du comportement de son père qu'elle n'avait pas osé retourner voir William. Que devait il penser d'elle ?

Julia souffrait de son absence à un point qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela. Julia réfléchit un moment et s'aperçut qu'elle se trompait. Elle avait déjà ressenti un tel vide il y'avait maintenant dix ans de cela. Pendant toute ces années elle avait grandi avec un vide en elle. Même dans des moments très heureux, il lui manquait tout le temps quelque chose et ce quelque chose elle savait aujourd'hui ce que c'était ou plutôt qui c'était.

Il fallait qu'elle le voit. Elle devait mettre sa fierté de côté. Elle devait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait tenir tête à son père. Il était tard mais elle décida de se rendre au poste de police espérant que William y travaillait encore. Sa déception fut grande lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'il était déjà parti. Devant son air déçu, l'officier lui donna l'adresse de William et Julia le remercia chaleureusement.

* * *

Elle arriva devant un petit immeuble. Elle poussa la porte et monta au deuxième étage comme l'officier lui avait indiqué. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, elle entendit des bribes de conversation.

« Anna, tu sais que je ne peux pas »

Julia monta les escaliers délicatement, ne voulant pas interrompre la conversation. William s'adressait à une femme. Julia s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers pour mieux les observer. La femme se trouvait de dos mais Julia pouvait voir très clairement qu'elle avait les bras autour du cou de William.

« Laisse toi faire William, je te promet que tu ne le regretteras pas »

Julia eut l'impression d'être poignardé en plein cœur lorsque la jeune femme se jeta sur lui pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Julia fit un pas en arrière ce qui eut pour effet de faire craquer la marche sur laquelle elle se trouvait.

William tentait désespérément de se libérer de l'étreinte de la jeune femme lorsqu'il entendit l'escalier craqué. La jeune femme libéra enfin son emprise et William vit Julia, les larmes aux yeux.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent quelques instants avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. William tenta de la rattraper mais lorsqu'il arriva dehors, Julia était déjà montée dans la calèche.

* * *

William n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourquoi était elle arrivée à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle soit témoin de cette scène grotesque. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Anne le harcelait. Il l'avait sauvé lors d'une enquête et depuis elle ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Elle se disait amoureuse de lui et William avait eu beau lui dire qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose mais rien n'y faisait. Il se demandait comment elle avait réussi à trouver son adresse. Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Comment Julia avait elle eu son adresse ?

Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit son regard si triste. Cela voulait il dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui ? Etait elle jalouse de cette femme ? Ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas et pourtant il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Ces deux semaines sans la voir avaient été une véritable torture mais William lui avait laissé du temps. Elle savait où le trouver. Et lorsqu'elle s'était enfin décidée à venir le voir, elle l'avait trouvé dans les bras d'une autre femme.

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, qu'il lui dise la vérité. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il puisse un jour aimer une autre femme qu'elle. Il allait parcourir toute la faculté de médecine s'il le fallait mais il allait retrouver Julia. Il refusait d'être séparé d'elle encore une fois.

* * *

Il se rendit le lendemain comme prévu à la faculté où on lui annonça que Julia n'y était plus car elle venait d'obtenir son diplôme. Il sortit, dépité, errant dans les rues. La secrétaire avait refusé de lui communiquer son adresse.

Il se dirigea alors vers le parc où il avait l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait un endroit favori où les passants se faisaient extrêmement rares et où il avait donc tout le loisir de vaquer à ses occupations. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit à l'endroit habituel, une personne s'y trouvait déjà.

Elle était assise contre un tronc d'arbre, une feuille de dessin à la main. Elle dessinait le paysage qui l'entourait et William ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la qualité de son croquis. Ses gestes étaient sûrs et précis et William s'émerveilla devant son talent.

Elle se sentit observée et Julia leva la tête. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de qui il s'agissait.

Elle baissa immédiatement le regard, bien trop blessée par la scène de la veille. Elle le revoyait en train d'embrasser une autre femme et elle sentit les larmes remonter à la surface une fois de plus.

William n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse être triste à cause de lui. Il s'approcha doucement mais elle refusait toujours de le regarder. Il s'assit à ses côtés veillant à ce que leurs épaules se frôlent.

Julia se sentit troublée par ce contact et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer correctement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là William ? »

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas et William mourrait d'envie de croiser son doux regard bleu.

« Je me promène. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais ici ? »

Julia allait rétorquer mais William la coupa « Cet endroit est mon havre de paix. C'est ici que je viens me ressourcer. Je me rends ici depuis plusieurs années et je n'y ai jamais croisé quelqu'un et voilà que je te trouve ici. Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence »

Julia se leva et rangea ses affaires « Désolée d'avoir accaparé ton endroit. Je m'en vais »

William se mit devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer ce qui eut pour effet de l'enrager encore plus.

« Laisse moi partir de ce pas William, je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi »

« Julia s'il te plait laisse moi t'expliquer »

Julia ne voulait rien entendre, elle tenta de passer mais une fois de plus William l'en empêcha

« Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir avec qui tu... » William ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, caresser de ses mains son corps tout entier et sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle tenta de le repousser pour la énième fois.

« Julia ce que tu as vu hier soir était une erreur. Je veux dire que je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par cette femme »

« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote William, tu avais l'air d'apprécier ce moment »

William ne put s'empêcher de sourire « Tu es jalouse » Ce n'était pas une question.

Rouge de honte, Julia baissa la yeux au sol, avant de lui donner des coups de poing en pleine poitrine. « Tu te crois tellement irrésistible William. Tu crois que toutes les femmes vont tomber à tes pieds ? Et bien détrompe toi, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme et je... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer. William avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle ferma les yeux de pur plaisir. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur inonder son corps tout entier. Elle aurait voulu le repousser, le frapper pour son audace mais elle en était incapable.

C'était comme si elle avait attendu toute sa vie ce moment. William la laissa s'habituer à ce contact avant d'approfondir le baiser. Sa langue gouta ses lèvres avant de venir trouver sa langue. Jamais il n'avait embrassé de cette façon et jamais il n'avait été embrassé de cette façon.

Lorsque sa langue rencontra la sienne, Julia laissa échapper un soupir de surprise. Soupir qui se transforma en désir lorsque William mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

Ses mains vinrent se poser automatiquement autour de son cou puis elles voyagèrent dans ses cheveux. Le temps sembla s'arrêta et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait arrêter ce moment.

Ils se séparèrent finalement quelques minutes plus tard par manque d'air, les yeux emplis de désir.

William caressait doucement sa joue tandis que Julia essayait de reprendre tant bien que mal son souffle. Elle venait de recevoir son premier vrai baiser.

William profita du silence de Julia « Elle n'est rien pour moi. Tu es la seule qui compte et qui a toujours compté depuis ce fameux jour où je t'ai rencontré. Je n'ai aimé que toi Julia pendant ces dix dernières années »

Les larmes de Julia menaçaient de tomber mais cette fois ci pour une tout autre raison.

« Tu m'aimes ? Tu en es sûre ? »

William rigola de bon cœur « Crois moi j'en suis sûr. Est ce qu'il y'aurait une petite chance que tu puisses ressentir la même chose pour moi ? »

Julia acquiesça timidement de la tête.

William déposa un baiser sur sa main « J'ai appris que tu venais d'être diplômée. Que dirais tu de le fêter dignement ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? »

William la regarda un long moment, les yeux emplis de désir.

« Crois moi ce que j'ai en tête n'est pas du tout convenable pour le moment »

William laissa échapper un petit rire lorsqu'il vit que sa magnifique peau blanche s'empourprait légèrement.

« Alors tu me fais confiance ? »

Julia prit la main que William lui tendait avant de répondre.

« Je te suivrai au bout du monde William »


	5. Chapter 5

_Juste une petite remarque. Comme quelqu'un me la fait remarquer très justement, il n'est pas possible que Julia ait pu être docteur à l'âge de dix huit ans. Je m'excuse d'avance pour cette erreur. Ce détail ne changera pas grand chose à l'histoire. Julia a obtenu sa première année de médecine. Désolée pour la confusion et j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette histoire quand même ;)_

* * *

Julia n'écoutait plus le professeur qui déclamait son cours depuis deux heures maintenant. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et portait un timide sourire sur ses lèvres. Son rendez vous avec William avait été des plus romantiques. Il l'avait invité à dîner dans un des restaurants les plus chics de Toronto. Julia avait tenté de l'en dissuader, elle savait que sa paye devait être mince, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Ils avaient passé leur temps à se dévorer du regard, à parler d'eux et à danser jusqu'à la fermeture. Puis il l'avait raccompagné chez elle. Julia possédait un minuscule logement à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'université que son père lui payait gracieusement. Julia avait bataillé très dur pour obtenir son indépendance. Elle avait fait remarquer à son père qu'elle pourrait se concentrer plus sur ses études de cette façon. Son père avait fini par accepter avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Mais son indépendance avait été remise en cause il y'a peu, lorsque son père avait appris qu'elle distribuait des tracts dans les rues de Toronto. Il l'avait menacé de lui retirer son logement et Julia était terrifiée à l'idée de retourner vivre sous le même toit que son père. Il ne l'avait jamais comprise et ne cherchait pas à le faire. Lorsqu'elle retournait voir sa sœur le week end, son père invitait toujours des jeunes hommes toujours prêts à lui demander sa main. Julia en avait par dessus la tête de tout ce cirque. Elle ne voulait être l'épouse de personne. Elle voulait devenir médecin un point c'est tout.

Mais un visage apparut soudain. Le visage de l'homme dont elle était en train de tomber éperdument amoureuse. Si elle devait un jour épouser quelqu'un ce serait lui et personne d'autre.

Une main sur son bras attira son attention.

« Le cours est fini Julia. Tu semblais à des années lumière d'ici »

Julia lui rendit un sourire poli avant de se lever mais sa main la retenait prisonnière.

« Darcy, je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'aille étudier »

Mais Darcy ne bougeait toujours pas et Julia sentait sa patience diminuer.

« Ton père m'a invité à dîner ce soir et il m'a dit de te dire que tu étais attendue pour dix neuf heures. Peut être aurions nous l'occasion de reparler de la demande que je te faite il y'a déjà quelques semaines et à laquelle je n'ai toujours pas obtenu de réponse »

Julia inspira profondément avant de répondre. Elle sentait la colère monter.

« Excuse moi Darcy mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à penser. Nous venons d'entamer notre deuxième année et cela va être de plus en plus difficile de rester dans la course, surtout pour une femme »

Darcy s'approcha d'elle venant empiéter sur son espace personnel. Julia recula instinctivement mais il l'en empêcha en posant une main sur sa taille.

« Si tu acceptes de devenir ma femme tu n'auras plus besoin de poursuivre tes études. Je t'apporterai tout ce dont tu as besoin et en échange tu resteras à la maison à t'occuper de la dizaine d'enfants que je te ferai »

La main de Julia partit avant qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Elle le frappa si fort que tout le monde se retourna pour la regarder. Elle vit la colère dans les yeux de Darcy et pendant une seconde Julia pensa qu'il allait lui rendre son geste. Mais ce qu'il fit était pire qu'une gifle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains sans aucune tendresse avant de poser de force ses lèvres contre les siennes. Julia essaya de se défaire de son emprise mais Darcy n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Elle entendait des sifflements derrière elle mais personne ne venait l'aider. Darcy était, après tout, le garçon le plus populaire de l'université.

Son cauchemar se termina lorsqu'il quitta enfin sa bouche et Julia se sentit humiliée.

« Tu finiras par m'épouser Julia, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ton père approuve notre union. Tu n'as donc pas ton mot à dire. Avec le temps tu finiras par m'aimer j'en suis sûr »

Et sur ce il tourna les talons et partit rejoindre un groupe d'amis qui avait été témoin de la scène. Ils se mirent tous à pouffer de rire quand Darcy arriva et Julia partit d'un pas pressé dans la direction opposée.

Une fois à l'intérieur de son petit studio Julia se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Elle avait tellement de rêves, tellement de choses à faire avec sa vie. Être mariée à Darcy serait comme être enfermée dans une cage pour le restant de ses jours.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, celle qui lui avait la promesse il y'a maintenant dix ans de venir à son secours si elle était promise à quelqu'un contre son gré.

Elle sortit lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle entra dans le poste de police où William était toujours affairé à son bureau. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer son visage s'illumina. Mais son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu quand il vit à quel point elle était triste.

Inquiet, il s'approcha d'elle.

« Julia que se passe t'il ? »

Julia regarda tout autour d'elle avant de répondre « Est ce que tu aurais un peu de temps pour moi ? J'ai besoin de te parler »

William ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Il éteignit la lumière qui se trouvait sur son bureau, ferma les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait puis lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit immédiatement et ils quittèrent le poste de police.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes quand Julia prit la parole « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas empêché de faire quelque chose d'important »

William prit sa main pour venir la porter à ses lèvres « Julia ses dossiers peuvent attendre jusqu'à demain. Tu sais que rien n'est plus important à mes yeux que toi »

Julia lui sourit mais une pointe de tristesse était toujours présente dans ses yeux. William se dirigea alors vers la calèche la plus proche et ouvrit la porte avant d'aider Julia à monter dedans.

« Où allons nous ? »

« Dans un endroit où nous pourrons parler sans interruption »

Satisfaite de sa réponse, Julia posa sa tête contre son épaule tandis que William l'entoura de ses bras. Contre lui, Julia se sentait en paix. Elle avait trouvé son refuge.

Julia ne fut pas étonnée de voir que William l'avait amené chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait chez lui. Comme elle, il ne possédait qu'une seule pièce sommairement meublée. Un lit se trouvait au centre de la pièce et quelques livres étaient éparpillés sur une table.

Un objet brillant attira son attention. A côté de son lit se trouvait une table de nuit où un objet était posé. Julia reconnut immédiatement la boussole qu'elle lui avait offerte. Il l'avait gardée depuis tout ce temps.

Elle caressa l'objet du bout des doigts. La voix de William la tira de ses pensées.

« Cette boussole était tout ce qu'il me restait de toi. Je l'ai chéri pendant toutes ces années »

Julia vint se blottir dans ses bras et William resserra son étreinte. Il sentit ses mains gelées dans son cou. Il la repoussa doucement avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer. Il souffla tendrement dessus essayant de faire à nouveau circuler son sang.

Julia le regardait faire incapable de parler. Trop de sentiments se bousculaient en elle à cet instant précis. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait un tel désir pour un homme.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son travail, William ouvrit une commode pour en sortir une épaisse couverture. Il la fit asseoir sur le lit puis il l'enveloppa tendrement avec la couverture. Julia lui murmura un timide merci et William vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« De quoi voulais tu me parler ? »

Julia semblait hésiter. William caressa sa joue tendrement « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ». Puis son cœur s'affola à l'idée que Julia puisse ne pas apprécier sa compagnie autant que lui appréciait la sienne « Est ce que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? »

Julia était confuse. Pourquoi lui demandait il cela ? Puis elle comprit qu'il avait mal interprété son silence.

« Oh non William, la journée d'hier était sans aucun doute la plus belle de toute ma vie » Elle rougit un instant avant d'ajouter « Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que le moment que j'ai préféré fut celui où tu m'as embrassé »

William laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je n'avais encore jamais embrassé une fille auparavant »

William était mal à l'aise et Julia s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais embrassé avant, je peux te dire que tu es extrêmement doué dans ce domaine. Pour moi aussi tu étais le premier »

Le cœur de William se gonfla de joie devant cette admission mais cette joie fut de courte durée.

« Malheureusement tu n'es pas le dernier à m'avoir embrassé »

William tenta de contenir sa déception mais Julia n'était pas dupe. Elle devait tout lui avouer maintenant avant qu'il ne se fasse de fausses idées.

« Darcy m'a accosté à la fin d'un cours pour me dire qu'il attendait toujours une réponse de ma part au sujet de sa demande. Lorsque je lui ai répondu que j'avais autre chose à penser, il a commencé à s'énerver en me disant que je n'avais pas besoin de faire des études puisqu'une fois mariée je n'aurais seulement qu'à m'occuper des enfants qu'il me ferait. J'étais dans un tel état de rage que je l'ai giflé et c'est alors qu'il m'a embrassé. J'essayais de me débattre mais personne ne venait m'aider. Je me suis sentie tellement humiliée. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai la force de retourner en cours demain »

William essaya de tout assimiler en même temps. La simple idée que cet homme puisse la toucher lui donnait la nausée. Pour qui se prenait il ce Darcy ? La rage de Julia était communicative et William n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire William. Darcy a demandé ma main à mon père qui s'est empressé d'approuver cette union » Julia se mit à blanchir d'un coup et William s'alarma immédiatement.

« Je devais aller à un dîner ce soir. Mon père m'attendait pour dix neuf heures »

Il était vingt et une passé. Julia savait que son père allait être dans une colère noire.

Paniquée, Julia se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Il faut que tu m'aides William. Je ne veux pas devenir son épouse. Amène moi loin d'ici s'il te plait »

William la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

« Julia tu sais qu'on ne peut pas partir comme ça »

Julia avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite ne comptait pas pour lui.

« William tu m'as promis que si.. » Il l'interrompit en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse. Mais je ne vais pas m'enfuir sans m'être battu pour toi. Et puis tu es sur le point de devenir un médecin fantastique Julia. Tu ne peux pas abandonner tes études, pas maintenant. Tu as travaillé trop dur pour arriver jusqu'ici. Nous allons affronter cette épreuve ensemble »

Julia acquiesça. Elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance et surtout elle savait qu'avec lui à ses côtés elle pouvait affronter n'importe quoi.

« Embrasse moi s'il te plait. Fais moi oublier ce mauvais souvenir »

William ne se fit pas prier. Il l'embrassa doucement au début puis il se montra plus passionné. Son corps se mit à réagir aux caresses de Julia. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation. Que devait il faire ? Lorsque ses mains se mirent à descendre toujours plus bas, William comprit qu'il devait prendre une décision rapidement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il prit ses mains entre les siennes avant de déposer un baiser sur chacune d'entre elles.

Julia avait honte de son comportement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de le toucher de la sorte ?

« Pardonne moi William, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris »

William déposa de chastes baisers sur tout son visage avant de répondre « Ne t'excuse pas Julia. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à cet instant mais nous ne sommes pas encore prêts pour cela. Laisse moi juste m'endormir dans tes bras ce soir et je serai le plus heureux des hommes »

Julia n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle commença à défaire les nombreuses pinces qui tenaient sa longue chevelure en place mais William écarta ses mains.

« Est ce que je peux ? »

Julia hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle sentait ses mains caresser ses cheveux et Julia ferma les yeux de plaisir. Puis il laissa ses cheveux tomber en cascade sur ses épaules.

« Tu es tellement belle »

Julia se mit à rougir sous son regard adorateur. William lui prit la main et ils s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, William raccompagna Julia chez elle de bonne heure afin qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de se préparer avant son premier cours. Il allait l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir lorsqu'une voix lui ordonna de se pousser.

Julia se raidit un court instant. Elle avait reconnu cette voix. Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.


	6. Chapter 6

« Julia Ogden puis je savoir où est ce que tu as passé la nuit ? »

Richard Ogden était hors de lui. Il regardait tour à tour William et Julia qui se lançaient des regards coupables. Darcy se tenait un peu plus loin en retrait un éclair de furie dans le regard. Ses poings étaient serrés comme s'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur William.

Richard s'approcha dangereusement près de William qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider par un homme qui lui avait enlevé autrefois Julia.

« Je vous reconnais Monsieur. Vous étiez celui qui gardait la cellule de ma fille »

William ne répondit mais soutint son regard.

« Un officier de police qui ose compromettre ma fille ! Vous n'avez donc aucun honneur Monsieur ? »

Julia n'avait aucune intention de se cacher derrière William. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position et elle entendait bien le défendre coûte que coûte.

« Papa, c'est moi qui ai décidé de rester chez lui hier soir. William n'a rien à voir là dedans »

Richard Ogden regardait sa fille comme si elle avait perdu la tête « Et ta réputation ? as tu pensé à ta réputation ? Tu ne deviendras jamais docteur à ce train là ma fille. Et Darcy dans tout ça ? Je te rappelle qu'il t'a demandé en mariage ? »

« Julia n'épousera pas Darcy » William avait prononcé ces mots avec un calme déconcertant. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Darcy pour se jeter sur lui. Darcy le projeta à terre.

« Mais qui êtes vous pour décider du sort de ma future femme ? »

William se releva tant bien que mal, toujours sonné par le choc. Julia tenta de l'aider mais il l'en empêcha.

Il allait répondre lorsque le père de Julia l'interrompit.

« Vous êtes l'enfant de la forêt. Celui avec qui jouait Julia lorsqu'elle était enfant »

William hocha de la tête « C'est bien moi Monsieur »

Richard Ogden le regardait d'un air suspicieux « Comment avez vous retrouvé ma fille ? »

William sourit légèrement « Je dirait plutôt que c'est elle qui m'a retrouvé Monsieur »

Julia s'approcha de son père et posa une main sur son bras « Papa je t'en prie, je promet de tout t'expliquer mais laisse William en dehors de tout ça. Il n'a rien à se reprocher. C'est un gentleman hors pair »

Richard Ogden acquiesça et tendit le bras à sa fille qui le prit sans hésiter. Après un dernier regard vers William elle poussa la porte de chez elle avant de s'y engouffrer.

Darcy vint se coller nez à nez à William et parla d'un ton menaçant « Ce n'est pas terminé Murdoch. Je n'abandonnerai pas la partie aussi facilement »

Darcy entra à son tour chez Julia et William sentit la jalousie le gagner. Il aurait voulu avoir le droit d'entrer à son tour et d'y être avec la femme qu'il aimait. Mais il savait que pour l'instant il en valait mieux ainsi. Il repensa alors à la nuit qu'il venait de passer, avec elle dans ses bras, serrée contre lui.

Il allait se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un. Il releva la tête pour s'excuser. Une femme de l'âge de Julia se tenait devant lui un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien ce n'est pas tous les jours que je tombe sur un homme aussi séduisant »

William rougit malgré lui ce qui eût pour effet d'allonger le sourire de celle qui se tenait en face de lui.

« Je m'appelle Eva Pierce et vous ? »

« William Murdoch. Je suis désolée Melle Pierce mais je dois me rendre absolument à mon lieu de travail »

« Oh vous n'êtes pas étudiant en médecine d'après ce que j'ai compris »

« Non je suis agent de police. Je venais juste raccompagner une amie »

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres « Et bien Monsieur Murdoch votre amie a beaucoup de chance »

Elle le contourna et au dernier moment murmura à son oreille « J'espère vous revoir très bientôt William »

William resta la bouche grande ouverte après son départ. Cette femme était plutôt du genre entreprenante.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Julia. Elle lui avait téléphoné rapidement hier soir pour lui dire qu'elle passerait le voir dans les plus brefs délais. William ne serait rassuré que lorsqu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux que tout irait bien. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Darcy ait pu la convaincre de l'épouser. Si tel était le souhait de Julia alors il ne s'opposerait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de la savoir heureuse et si son bonheur était d'être aux côtés de Darcy alors il l'accepterait. Cette pensée le fit souffrir au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la perdre, pas après l'avoir touché, embrassé, après l'avoir tenu dans ses bras pendant une nuit entière.

«Murdoch, une jeune femme voudrait vous parler »

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond à l'idée que cette personne puisse être Julia. Il remercia son supérieur avant de se rendre à l'accueil. Mais sa déception fut grande lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme de l'autre fois attendre assise sur un banc.

« Melle.. je suis désolé j'ai oublié votre nom »

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle se tenait si proche que William fit un pas en arrière.

«Eva Pierce. Je n'ai pas oublié le vôtre William. Vous m'avez fait une grande impression vous savez ? »

« Melle Pierce en quoi puis je vous aider ? »

Elle effleura sa main une fraction de secondes avant de la retirer « Appelez moi Eva je vous en prie »

William bafouilla quelques instants avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre d'une voix sûre.

« Ecoutez j'ai beaucoup de travail alors si vous voulez bien en venir au fait »

William devait avouer que cette femme était tenace et bien qu'il la trouvait particulièrement jolie, elle ne provoquait en lui aucune réaction. Ce n'était pas la première qu'une jeune femme essayait de tourner ses charmes vers lui. Et comme toujours William restait de marbre. Un seul sourire était capable de le bouleverser, de provoquer en lui des émotions plus intenses les unes que les autres.

« Y'a t'il un endroit où nous pourrions parler ? »

William se dirigea vers son bureau puis il installa une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir.

« Vous êtes un homme galant à ce que je vois. Est ce qu'il existe un seul défaut chez vous ? »

« Melle Pierce... » Elle l'interrompit une fois encore en posant sa main sur la sienne. Cette fois plus longtemps que la dernière fois.

« Eva. Pourquoi tant de formalités entre nous. Après tout je suis sûre que notre rencontre n'était pas qu'un simple hasard. Je suis venue pour vous demander si vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ce soir ? »

Elle le regardait avec un air de malice de regard qui le mit mal à l'aise. Peut être était ce aussi du au fait qu'elle le dévorait du regard sans aucune gêne.

Devant son silence, Eva se pencha vers lui caressant sa main du bout des doigts pour remonter jusqu'à son bras « Croyez moi William vous ne le regretterez pas »

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne regrettera pas Eva ? »

Julia se tenait devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux remplis de furie.

William sentit la panique le gagner. Comment allait il expliquer ce moment sans qu'elle n'en arrive à la mauvaise conclusion ?

Julia lui lança un regard meurtri avant de se tourner vers Eva.

« Julia Ogden. Quelle surprise de te trouver ici. La faculté de médecine n'est pas assez grande pour toi comme terrain de chasse. Il faut aussi que tu viennes chercher tes proies ici. Comment va ce charmant Darcy ? Il paraît que tu n'as toujours pas accepté sa demande en mariage. Il faut être vraiment idiote »

Julia se retenait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Cette femme était le diable incarné. Pourquoi se trouvait elle en présence de William et pourquoi se tenaient ils la main ?

William tenta de s'interposer avant que ça ne dégénère. Il connaissait assez Julia pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser à bout.

« Mesdames je vous en prie, nous sommes dans une station de police »

Julia baissa les yeux, honteuse de s'être emportée de la sorte devant tant d'agents de police.

Eva s'approcha de William sans se soucier de Julia qui lui lançait un regard noir.

« Pardonnez moi William, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Réfléchissez à ma proposition »

Puis elle jeta un dernier regard à Julia avant de déposer un baiser juste à la commissure des lèvres d'un William qui n'en revenait pas.

Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sorte du poste de police avant de croiser celui de Julia.

Ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui déchira le cœur. Sans même prononcer un mot elle quitta le poste à son tour.

William courut à sa poursuite. Il appela son nom trois fois de suite mais Julia marchait toujours d'un pas décidé prête à monter dans une calèche. Il la rattrapa juste à temps et se mit devant l'entrée de la calèche pour l'empêcher de monter.

« Julia ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »

Julia retenait tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

« Laisse moi partir William. Finalement il vaut peut être mieux que j'épouse Darcy »

William lâcha son bras bien trop blessé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Julia en profita pour monter dans la calèche qui partit aussitôt.


	7. Chapter 7

_Parce que c'est bientôt Noël je ne pouvais pas vous laisser avec un chapitre aussi triste alors voici la suite. Deux chapitres en une seule journée restera exceptionnel. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous aidera à attendre jusqu'au retour de notre couplé préféré le 6 janvier!_

* * *

William était assis à son bureau le visage dans ses mains. Les évènements de la journée lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et particulièrement celui où Julia lui avait dit qu'elle voulait épouser Darcy.

Pourquoi Dieu le tourmentait il ainsi ? Pourquoi lui redonner Julia si c'était pour la perdre à nouveau et cette fois ci pour toujours ?

Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Peut être regrettait elle les moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux. Peut être s'était elle aperçue qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir tout ce que Darcy serait en mesure de lui offrir. Il devait en avoir le cœur net une bonne fois pour toute.

La nuit était tombée sur la faculté de médecine. Les étudiants rentraient chez eux, des piles de livres dans les bras. William marchait d'un pas décidé.

Il arriva devant la porte de Julia. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle allait sûrement lui claquer la porte au nez. Il inspira un grand coup avant de toquer deux fois à la porte.

C'est une Julia fatiguée et triste qui ouvrit la porte. Comme prévu, elle referma aussitôt la porte mais William l'en empêcha en la bloquant avec son pied.

« William Murdoch sors d'ici tout de suite avant que je n'appelle à l'aide »

William ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était belle lorsqu'elle était en colère. Voyant son sourire, Julia se mit à hurler. William ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde avant de poser sa main contre sa bouche. Il profita de son état de choc pour entrer à l'intérieur et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Elle allait le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait mais c'était un risque qu'il était prêt à prendre.

« Comment oses tu entrer chez moi de cette manière ? Où est passé l'homme courtois que je connaissais ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu es partie sans m'avoir écouté et je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté Julia. Tu es peut être têtue et bornée mais je le suis tout autant que toi »

Julia croisa les bras contre sa poitrine « Et si je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire ? »

William s'approcha d'elle lentement « Etais tu sérieuse tout à l'heure lorsque tu m'as dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu épouses Darcy ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas William. Et puis tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie maintenant alors pourquoi te préoccuper de moi ? »

William prit ses épaules pour la secouer gentiment « Parce que je t'aime bon sang »

Julia leva des yeux meurtris vers lui « ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donnait tout à l'heure quand tu étais avec Eva »

« Julia..à propos de ça laisse moi tout t'expliquer. Est ce qu'il y'a un endroit où l'on pourrait s'asseoir ? »

Julia soupira avant de le mener dans la minuscule pièce qui lui servait de salle à manger.

William attendit qu'elle prenne place sur le canapé avant de faire pareil.

« J'ai rencontré Eva Pierce lorsque je t'ai raccompagné l'autre jour. Je l'ai bousculé, je me suis excusé puis je suis parti. A ce moment là elle s'était déjà montré très entreprenante. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle espérait me revoir bientôt » William fit une pause, regardant de près les réactions de Julia mais celle ci ne laissait rien paraître.

« Elle est revenue aujourd'hui peu avant toi et la suite tu la connais »

Julia ne réagissait toujours pas et William commença à paniquer.

« Julia tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit avec elle ? »

Julia sortit enfin de son mutisme « Je ne sais pas William vous aviez l'air tellement proches »

William prit ses mains dans les siennes. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle n'allait pas se débattre il poursuivit « Je ne ressens rien pour elle et tu le sais »

« Comment pourrais je en être sûre ? Elle est tellement jolie. Quel homme sain d'esprit pourrait lui résister ? »

William porta sa main à sa bouche avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« Tu es bien plus jolie Julia. Et tu sais pourquoi je t'aime ? Parce que tu es une femme intelligente, têtue, droite, drôle, généreuse et je pourrais continuer comme ça jusqu'au petit matin »

Peu à peu Julia baissait sa garde mais elle ne répondit pas à sa déclaration d'amour.

« Lorsque je l'ai vu t'embrasser j'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur à mains nues. Je..je voulais être la seule femme à t'avoir jamais embrassé »

Devant son air abattu et triste, William prit son visage entre ses mains « Ses lèvres n'ont pas touché les miennes. Tu es donc toujours la seule et unique femme à m'avoir embrassé et je souhaite être embrassé par toi et seulement par toi pour le restant de mes jours enfin si... si tu n'épouses pas Darcy bien sûr »

Ce fut au tour de William de se sentir trahi.

« William...je suis désolée j'ai dit cela sous le coup de la colère et de la jalousie. Je n'en pensais pas un mot »

Mais William voulait être sûr et certain qu'elle n'allait pas regretter son choix.

« Julia ce n'est pas une décision que tu dois prendre à la légère. Tu sais que je ne serai jamais en mesure de t'offrir la vie dont tu rêves. Je n'ai pas les moyens de Darcy. Je ne suis qu'un simple agent de police »

« Que sais tu de mes rêves William ? »

William ancra son regard dans le sien « Quels son tes rêves Julia ? »

Julia était fascinée par ses yeux qui la dévoraient du regard. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien comme si une force invisible la retenait à lui. Son pouls s'accéléra lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux savourant ce moment de plaisir intense. Les mains de William caressaient son corps mais veillant à ne pas franchir la limite qu'il s'était fixé.

Julia avait l'impression de perdre la raison. Elle ressentait tellement de plaisir alors qu'ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser. Que ressentirait elle lorsqu'il lui ferait l'amour pour la première fois. Julia ne lui avait pas avoué mais faire l'amour à William était l'un de ses rêves. Elle voulait s'offrir à lui complètement, lui prouver encore et encore à quel point elle l'aimait.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de prononcer son nom lorsque sa langue caressa le haut de sa poitrine.

William se figea sur place lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son nom. Il se releva rapidement évitant de croiser son regard. Son chemisier était complètement défait et laisser entrevoir son corset et les trésors qu'il cachait.

« Pardonne moi Julia je..je..enfin je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas...enfin si je le voulais mais... » Julia interrompit ses bafouillages en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se sépara doucement de ses lèvres.

« Ne t'excuse pas je ne regrette rien. En fait ce moment faisait partie des nombreux rêves que tu auras à réaliser » Elle avait cette malice dans le regard qui lui faisait perdre la tête et Dieu sait à quel point il l'avait déjà perdu.

« Julia..il faut que je parte »

William se dirigea vers la porte en hâte. Ce fut au tour de Julia de l'empêcher de partir en se positionnant devant la porte.

« Est ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Julia semblait si vulnérable que William se maudit intérieurement de son indélicatesse.

« Non je t'assure que non mais je dois partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

Les yeux de William se posèrent une fois de plus sur son décolleté. Cette vue délicieuse le torturait au plus haut point. Il s'empressa de refermer son chemisier d'une main tremblante.

« Julia si je ne sors pas d'ici dans la minute je vais te compromettre et je ne peux pas faire ça bien que j'en meurs d'envie. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire William se mit à rougir profusément. « pas de te compromettre bien sûr mais..enfin tu vois »

Mais Julia ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

« Reste au moins dormir ici William. Je te promet de rester sage comme une image et de ne rien faire pour te tenter »

William plaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille « Te regarder est déjà pour moi la plus grande des tentations » Julia ne bougeait toujours pas alors William lui soupira à l'oreille.

« Laisse moi partir mon amour et accepte de dîner avec moi demain soir »

Julia lui sourit malicieusement avant de laisser glisser sa main sur la sienne pour la remonter sur son bras comme elle avait vu Eva Pierce le faire un peu plus tôt. Tout le corps de William se raidit à cette caresse et elle put sentir contre sa cuisse quel effet ce geste avait sur lui. Elle continua sûre d'elle en déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« J'accepte avec joie William »

Puis elle s'éloigna pour ouvrir la porte et pousser dehors un William bien trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Après un dernier baiser elle referma la porte derrière bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.


	8. Chapter 8

Julia avançait le cœur battant vers cette maison qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle savait qu'une confrontation avec son père était inévitable. Il lui avait demandé de venir pour le déjeuner et Julia avait été incapable de refuser.

Ce déjeuner avec son père allait sceller son avenir. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit quelques minutes avant que la gouvernante vienne lui ouvrir. Puis elle entra dans la salle à manger où son père l'attendait. Julia n'avait pas le cœur à sourire et son père la pria de se mettre à table. Ils mangèrent en silence échangeant quelques paroles sans importance. A la fin du repas ils s'installèrent dans le parloir et Julia sut que le moment était venu.

« Julia tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur ? »

Julia leva les yeux vers son père. Elle redoutait ce qu'elle y voyait. Son père avait cet air déterminé qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Mr Ogden soupira un long moment avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Darcy à ton sujet et nous sommes tous les deux tombés d'accord. Nous avons fixé une date pour le mariage. Il aura lieu dans trois semaines »

Julia resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, gagnée par la colère et la déception.

« Comment peux tu me faire ça père ? Je n'ai même pas encore accepté la demande en mariage de Darcy ? »

Mr Ogden parla d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'amical.

« Justement Julia. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que tu fais attendre ce pauvre Darcy. Pourquoi ne peux tu pas comprendre qu'il est parfait pour toi ? Il surviendra à tous tes besoins. Tu n'auras à te soucier de rien si ce n'est à lui donner quelques enfants »

« Mais père je souhaite faire de ma vie bien plus que cela. Je veux devenir médecin au cas où vous l'auriez oublié et en épousant Darcy je pourrais dire adieu à tous mes rêves »

« Une femme médecin ? Tu te fais de douces illusions ma fille »

Julia se mit à crier bien malgré elle. Sa vie était en train de lui échapper et elle se sentait totalement impuissante.

« Je n'épouserai jamais Darcy je ne l'aime pas »

Son père s'approcha d'elle et pour la première fois Julia fut effrayée par celui en qui elle avait une entière confiance.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de l'aimer pour l'épouser. Je parie que ton détective t'a mis toutes ces idioties en tête. Je n'hésiterai pas à me débarrasser de lui s'il le faut Julia. Le chef de la police est un de mes meilleurs amis. Un seul mot de ma part et ton détective se retrouvera sans travail. Alors je te laisse le choix Julia »

Julia tenta une dernière fois de lui faire entendre raison.

« Père tu ne ferais pas ça ? »

Mr Ogden se rassit lourdement portant une main à son visage

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je refuse de te voir gâcher ta vie. Tes études ne te mèneront à rien et ce détective ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi. Plus tard tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai fait cela »

Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais Julia recula les larmes aux yeux. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie avant de lui lancer : « Toi aussi tu ne me laisses pas le choix » Puis elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

* * *

William avait le cœur léger. Il pensait au dîner de ce soir qu'il allait passer en charmante compagnie.

Il allait l'inviter dans l'un des plus beaux restaurants de la ville. Puis ils passeraient le reste de la soirée à danser dans les bras de l'autre puis il la raccompagnerait chez elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres..ses lèvres si douces. William avait eu un mal fou à ne pas succomber à ses charmes. Julia était aussi inexpérimentée que lui et pourtant elle savait déjà comment le rendre fou. Elle avait découvert ce point sensible au creux de son cou qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois qu'elle y déposait un baiser.

William allait se replonger dans ses dossiers, un sourire fixement planté sur ses lèvres lorsque des pas précipités se dirigeant dans sa direction lui firent lever la tête.

William se leva immédiatement pour à aller à sa rencontre. Julia lui prit les deux mains pour l'amener sans ménagement vers la sortie. Une fois dehors et à l'abri des regards elle se mit à parler rapidement, sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

« Mon père et Darcy ont arrangé mon mariage sans ma permission. Dans trois semaines je serai une femme mariée si nous ne faisons rien. William qu'allons nous faire ? »

Julia s'était réfugiée dans ses bras. C'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait encore en sécurité. William était bien trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Comment pouvait il espérer gagner contre ces deux hommes ?

William inspira profondément, respirant par la même occasion l'odeur si délicate de la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il lui avait fait une promesse et il allait la tenir même si cela devait lui coûter tout ce qu'il possédait. Rien n'avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que Julia.

« Rentre chez toi et attends moi là bas » Il déposa un baiser furtif sur son front avant de se diriger vers le poste de police.

* * *

Déboussolée, Julia rentra chez elle et attendit nerveusement pendant deux longues heures. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, elle se jeta dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'elle vit le sac de voyage qu'il tenait dans une main pendant qu'il l'enlaçait de l'autre.

« William, tu t'en vas quelque part ? »

Le jeune homme la poussa gentiment pour entrer à l'intérieur. Julia le regarda paniquée. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas sans elle, pas après qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle allait être mariée de force dans quelques jours.

William lui prit la main pour l'amener vers la minuscule pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

« Oui je pars mais tu vas venir avec moi »

« William ? »

L'esprit de Julia refusait de comprendre ce que William tentait de lui dire.

« Prépare un sac nous partons ce soir. N'amène avec toi que le strict nécessaire. Nous achèterons le reste sur place »

Lorsqu'il vit que Julia ne bougeait toujours pas William essaya de la presser un peu plus.

« Julia nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Notre train est dans une heure »

Mais Julia croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

« Non William je refuse que tu abandonnes tout ce que tu as pour moi. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine »

William répéta abasourdi « Ca n'en vaut pas la peine ? Alors tu crois vraiment que je vais rester là sans rien faire pendant qu'un autre homme va encore t'arracher à moi ? Je refuse de te perdre encore une fois tu m'entends ? S'il te plait prépare tes affaires. Je t'attends à l'extérieur »

Julia s'exécuta la peur au ventre. Qu'allait il se passer maintenant ? Mais sa peur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Tant qu'elle serait aux côtés de William tout irait pour le mieux. Elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde si tel était son choix.

Une fois terminé, elle rejoignit William qui attendait patiemment à l'extérieur, le regard perdu au loin. Julia s'en voulait de lui faire subir tout ça.

William lui sourit lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui et il lui tendit son bras auquel elle s'accrocha immédiatement. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la gare.

* * *

Le train arriva à l'heure et ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide.

« William tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où nous allons »

« Nous allons passé quelques temps à Hamilton. Il y'a une auberge où nous pourrons être tranquilles »

« Et ton travail William ? »

William prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer contre son cœur.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Toronto n'est pas la seule ville à employer des agents de police. Je trouverai bien quelque chose. C'est plus pour toi que je m'inquiète. Les universités acceptant les femmes sont plutôt rares »

Le visage de Julia s'assombrit l'espace d'un instant. Pourquoi la vie était elle aussi injuste ? William l'embrassa tendrement « Je te promet de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses reprendre tes études rapidement. Je sais que tu deviendras un fantastique docteur. N'abandonne pas tes rêves Julia »

Rassurée, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et s'endormit bercée par les mouvements du train.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent exténués à la tombée de la nuit devant l'auberge.

William demanda une chambre et signa le registre avec un faux nom.

La pièce était petite mais décorée avec goût. William était terriblement nerveux. Julia n'avait montré aucune réaction lorsqu'il avait demandé une seule chambre. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ne croit qu'il allait profiter de la situation.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Julia je.. au sujet de la chambre.. enfin je veux dire »

Julia déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes puis caressa sa joue tendrement

« Tu as bien fait William. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi et je te fais entièrement confiance »

William sourit tant bien que mal tout en la regardant déballer ses affaires. Comment trouverait il la force de se contrôler sachant qu'elle serait constamment auprès de lui. Elle lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la minuscule pièce qui faisait office de salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'une chemise de nuit qui ne cachait rien de ses formes, William pria ardemment pour que le seigneur lui vienne en aide.


	9. Chapter 9

Grâce à l'intermédiaire de Ruby à qui elle avait secrètement donné son adresse, Julia avait appris que son père était absolument furieux de sa fuite avec cette homme qui selon ses mots était « un moins que rien ». Mais Julia ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Sa fuite avec William compliquait les choses mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante que depuis qu'ils avaient fuit ensemble.

William avait été employé comme bucheron. Il passait ses journées à travailler et Julia se sentait seule dans cette minuscule pièce qui leur servait de logement. William lui avait promis de trouver un endroit rien qu'à eux dès qu'il aurait réussi à mettre un peu d'argent de côté.

Julia s'en voulait d'attendre à ne rien faire pendant que William s'épuisait à la tâche. Il rentrait le soir exténué mais heureux d'être avec elle. Pendant ses heures perdues, Julia avait appris à cuisiner grâce à un livre de recette trouvé dans une librairie de la ville. Son premier essai fut un désastre. William avait presque recracher aussitôt sa bouchée. Il s'était aussitôt excusé mais Julia avait éclaté de rire et William l'avait suivi quelques secondes après.

La deuxième tentative fut la bonne et Julia ressentit une grande fierté à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de ses mains. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans la minuscule cuisine à faire des gâteaux. William avait plaisanté en lui disant qu'il allait devoir se dépenser encore plus si elle continuait à le nourrir de la sorte.

Mais William savait qu'elle s'occupait pour ne pas penser au fait qu'elle avait abandonné ses études de médecine pour fuir avec lui.

Lorsqu'il l'interrogeait à ce sujet elle répondait toujours la même chose

« William, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie. Si c'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir t'aimer librement alors je le referai sans hésiter »

William s'accommodait de cette réponse mais c'est avec le cœur gros qu'il partait travailler chaque matin. Il partait à l'aurore la laissant seule dans le lit. Il prenait toujours le temps de la contempler avant de se lever et de faire une prière pour demander à Dieu de les guider dans cette épreuve.

Les prières de William furent exaucées un matin alors qu'il discutait avec un de ses compagnons de travail qui était devenu un véritable ami. William lui avait raconté sa situation et celle de Julia.

James lui avait expliqué que son père était un ancien médecin à la retraite et qu'il accepterait sûrement d'aider Julia pendant son exil ici.

William rentra ce soir là excité de lui apprendre cette bonne nouvelle. Mais Julia resta sur ses gardes, prétextant que les hommes était bien trop « fiers » pour enseigner quoi que ce soit à une femme. Julia avait quand même accepté le rendez vous et dès le lendemain elle se rendit en compagnie de William chez le père de son ami.

Julia fut agréablement surprise. Mr Wilson était un homme tout à fait charmant et encourageant. Il la prit très vite sous son aile. Julia était une élève studieuse. Elle fit très vite de grand progrès et Mr Wilson était très fière de son étudiante. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet et avait affirmé à William qu'elle ferait plus tard un excellent médecin. Julia passait toutes ses journées à étudier. William avait affirmé qu'il le dédommagerait pour l'immense service rendu mais Mr Wilson ne voulait rien entendre. Pour lui, il était naturel de partager son savoir surtout à une élève aussi douée que Julia. De plus, Mr Wilson leur avait assuré que ses journées passées avec Julia étaient une vraie source de bonheur. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme, Mr Wilson avait perdu toute joie de vivre et l'arrivée de Julia avait été un véritable miracle.

Chaque soir, Julia racontait les choses fascinantes qu'elle avait appris et William l'écoutait émerveillé. Une fois rentré à Toronto, William espérait que Julia puisse passer son diplôme au plus vite. Elle était vraiment faite pour la médecine.

Ils avaient tous les deux trouvé un équilibre de vie qui leur plaisait. William préférait de loin son ancien travail mais tant que Julia était heureuse tout le reste lui importait peu. Elle avait fait un ultime sacrifice en quittant ses études et sa famille, à lui d'en faire à son tour.

Julia était épanouie et rayonnante. Depuis quelques temps William la surprenait en train de chantonner. Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse et William se délectait de ce son.

Julia adorait les appeler les « amants maudits ». Elle se prenait pour l'héroïne de Shakespeare mais William lui avait fait remarquer qu'il espérait que leur fin soit plus heureuse.

Le seul point noir pour William était de contrôler son désir qui grandissait chaque jour. Heureusement qu'il passait ses journées à se défouler. Mais le soir lorsqu'il la voyait sur le lit entourée de ses livres en train de chantonner, William devait faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se jeter littéralement sur elle. Même si la torture était grande, William tenait à s'endormir avec Julia dans ses bras chaque soir. La sensation de son corps pressé contre le sien était la plus douce des tortures qu'il soit. William et Julia n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet mais William sentait la frustration de Julia de ne pas pouvoir le toucher comme elle le souhaiterait.

William ne voulait pas entacher encore plus la réputation de Julia. Elle vivait déjà sous le même toit qu'un homme alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas fiancés. William souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir lui demander sa main mais il ne savait pas si Julia était prête pour cela. Elle venait de refuser une demande alors pourquoi accepterait elle la sienne ? William était en proie à de nombreux doutes. Il avait peur d'aborder la question de peur de la brusquer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'enfuit à l'autre bout de pays par sa faute. Julia ne lui avait elle pas dit au tout début de leurs retrouvailles qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se marier ?

James avait bien remarqué son trouble alors qu'il prenait leur pause déjeuner

« Même les sandwichs préparés par Julia n'arrivent pas à te redonner le sourire »

William sortit de sa torpeur. Il n'avait toujours pas touché au sandwich.

« Dis moi ce qui te tracasse. Je commence à te connaître maintenant. Tu t'es disputé avec Julia ? »

« Non non la vie avec Julia est parfaite.. »

James insista « Alors pourquoi je sens qu'il y'a un mais ? »

William soupira longuement avant de répondre

« Je voudrais que Julia devienne ma femme »

James semblait perdu. Où était le problème ? Devant l'air hébété de James, William poursuivit

« Cependant je doute qu'elle souhaite devenir l'épouse de qui que ce soit. Elle est bien trop indépendante »

« William être indépendant et vouloir se marier n'est pas forcément incompatible. As tu demandé l'avis de Julia ? »

William un peu honteux baissa le regard « Et bien c'est que.. elle vient tout juste de refuser de donner sa main alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne ferait pas la même chose avec moi »

James rigola franchement « parce qu'elle t'aime imbécile. Là voilà la différence. Tu sais William, quand il s'agit de Julia tu ne réfléchis plus avec ta tête »

William se mit à rougir profusément, repensant à tous ces moments où il avait été sur le point de succomber à ses charmes.

* * *

William rentra à l'auberge anxieux. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et parler à Julia. Il la retrouva comme d'habitude assise sur le lit. A peine avait il passé la porte d'entrée qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. Ces journées sans toi sont extrêmement longues »

William l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.

« Je pensais que tu adorais passer du temps avec Mr Wilson »

Julia fit une petite moue triste avant de répondre « Oui mais tu finis toujours par me manquer à un moment où un autre »

« Toi aussi tu me manques mais au moins nous pouvons passer toutes nos soirées ensemble »

Julia prit sa main pour l'amener vers la cuisine « Regarde ce que je t'ai préparé »

Une odeur délicieuse de ragout arriva aux narines de William qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Julia se surpassait vraiment de jour en jour. Il lui avait avoué que c'était son plat préféré.

Il l'embrassa longuement en guise de remerciement « Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ? »

William fit un brin de toilette avant de passer à table. Leurs soirées étaient toujours animées par de longues discussions. Puis lorsque la table fut débarrassée William s'installa dans le fauteuil. Sans un mot, Julia prit position sur ses genoux, la tête fourrée dans son cou.

« Je t'aime William »

William répondit sans hésitation « Je t'aime aussi..tellement.. »

Son corps tout entier se tendit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes et humides de Julia se poser dans son cou. Puis ses lèvres remontèrent le long de sa joue puis à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives. Une main se faufila sous son tee shirt pour venir caresser son torse tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux.

William sentait qu'il perdait pied. Ses mains étaient fermement posées sur les hanches de Julia qui vint se coller tout contre lui. Aucun espace n'était visible entre eux.

William se demandait comment il allait pourvoir survivre à cette nuit. Lorsque sa main vint se poser sur son ventre, William sursauta et Julia se retrouva sur le sol.

William se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Julia était bien trop chamboulée pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle allait se rasseoir sur ses genoux lorsque William l'en empêcha.

« Julia il faut que l'on parle sérieusement »

Julia avait repris ses esprits et semblait nerveuse « je suis désolée je ne voulais pas..c'est plus fort que moi..certaines fois je n'arrive pas à me contrôler et.. »

William caressa doucement son dos de haut en bas pour la détendre « Julia je t'aime et je te désire plus que tout mais je dois savoir..accepterais tu de..enfin envisagerais tu de de.. »

William était paniqué, les mots lui manquaient, sa respiration était saccadée et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« William ? »

William la regarda un long moment avant de se lancer.

« Julia es tu toujours contre l'idée de te marier un jour ? »


End file.
